


Le tragiche avventure della fenice al mare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fenice sofferente [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comedy, Drabble Collection, F/M, OOC, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ikki non sa proprio apprezzare le vacanze al mare.“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Estate indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Estate indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 1. Scottatura

Cap.1 Scottatura

Seiya ridacchiò, passando la crema solare sulle spalle di Hyoga.

“Non fare quella faccia” gli disse, guardando il corpo dell’altro completamente arrossato.

Hoyga sbuffò sonoramente, gonfiando le guance e si voltò, facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi.

“Ricordami perché sono venuto qui a farmi venire qualche melanoma alla pelle?” borbottò.

“Perché Shun ha insistito. Dice che siamo ragazzi ed ogni tanto dobbiamo anche vivere la nostra vita normalmente. Che qui possiamo corteggiare le nostre fidanzate.

Ti devo ricordare quanta fatica ha fatto per invitarle tutte?” gli domandò Seiya.

“Lascia stare. Ho appena trovato un motivo valido per sopportare l’ustione” disse Hyoga.

“Piantala, non entrerò in acqua! Non so nuotare!” sbraitava Ikki.

[110].


	2. Cap.2 Imbarazzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Estate indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 3. Spalmare la crema.

Cap.2 Imbarazzo

“Fratello, sei consapevole che mi stai umiliando davanti a tutti, vero?” ringhiò Ikki, tenendo le spalle curve.

“Perché? Non ci vedo niente di male” rispose Shun, battendo le palpebre con aria confusa. “Anche gli altri lo fanno tra di loro”.

Ikki sbuffò sonoramente.

“Quando fai così ti ammazzerei” borbottò.

Shun tirò su con il naso, continuando a spalmargli la crema sulle spalle muscolose.

“Io volevo solo passare dei bei momenti con te, come quando eravamo piccoli”.

“Non piagnucolare” borbottò Ikki.

“Il mare ti è sempre piaciuto. Non potevo immaginare che avessi problemi a nuotare, adesso” piagnucolò Shun.

“Spalmami la crema, è tutto bellissimo” grugnì Ikki.

Shun gli sorrise.

[108].


	3. Cap.3 Infreddolito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Estate indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 21. Pelle bagnata.

Cap.3 Infreddolito

Shiryu sorrise e porse un asciugamano ad Ikki, che lo prese digrignando i denti.

“Cosa ci dovrei fare?” ringhiò la fenice.

Il dragone socchiuse gli occhi.

“Non penso tu sia allenato quanto me a stare sotto l’acqua. Se rimani così bagnato, con questo vento, finirai per prenderti un malanno” gli spiegò.

“Non sono un moccioso come voi. Posso benissimo resistere a un po’…”. Un colpo gelido di vento gli solleticò il naso, facendolo starnutire. “Questo non vuol dire niente!” sbraitò Ikki, iniziando ad asciugarsi la disordinata zazzera blu con l’asciugamano.

Shiryu nascose un sorriso dietro la mano.

“Stai tentando d’imparare a nuotare?” gli chiese.

Ikki sbuffò in risposta.

[108].


	4. Cap.4 Immaturi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Estate indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 13. Giocare con la sabbia.

Cap.4 Immaturi

Seiya afferrò una manciata di sabbia e la lanciò verso Hyoga, ridacchiando.

Quest’ultimo lo evitò, in una cascata di capelli color del grano.

La sabbia finì in faccia di Ikki. Quest’ultimo serrò gli occhi, chiuse i pugni fino a farsi dolere le mani e ringhiò.

“Io vi ammazzo” ruggì.

Il viso di Seiya divenne bluastro.

“Dai, stavamo solo giocando con la sabbia” si giustificò Pegasus.

Il cigno si chinò, prese della sabbia con due mani e la versò in testa ad Ikki.

“Scommetto che perderesti”.

“Vedrete!” sbraitò Ikki, circondato da fiamme. Iniziò a raccogliere sabbia e a lanciarla con forza contro entrambi.

[102].


	5. Cap.5 Lacrime di gioia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Estate indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 8. Limonata.

Cap.5 Lacrime di gioia

Ikki stringeva con una mano il bicchiere colmo di limonata, l’altro lo teneva sul fianco, la sua maglietta rossa aderiva ai muscoli dirompenti, lasciando intravedere anche la forma dei capezzoli.

Raggiunse il fratello, a sua volta intento a bere un bicchiere di limonata.

“Finalmente un po’ di fresco stasera, non trovi?” gli domandò.

Shun gli sorrise ed annuì.

“Finalmente questa vacanza sta prendendo una piega positiva. Vi state divertendo”. I suoi occhi divennero liquidi e le lacrime iniziarono a rigargli il viso. “Siamo tutti insieme, come una vera famiglia”.

Ikki assunse un’espressione preoccupata.

“Sì, ma non piangere” mormorò.

“Piango di gioia” rispose Shun.

[103].


	6. Cap.6 Salvataggio taciuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Estate indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 45. Non so nuotare.

Cap.6 Salvataggio taciuto

Ikki stava camminando da un piccolo scoglio all’altro, scivolò a causa di una patella e gridò, cadendo in acqua. Si aggrappò allo scoglio e le sue urla risuonarono tutt’intorno.

Seiya lo raggiunse a nuoto, si fermò davanti a lui, tenendosi fermo sul posto con poderose bracciate.

“Non so nuotare!” sbraitò Ikki. Dell’acqua gli finì in bocca e tossì rumorosamente.

“Aggrappati a me, ma non muoverti troppo. Ti porto a riva” propose Seiya.

Ikki ubbidì, digrignando i denti.

“Raccontalo in giro, e trovo un modo per annegarti” minacciò.

“Sereno, non ci tengo a far sapere che salvo uno come te” brontolò Seiya.

[101].


	7. Cap.7 Insegnante improvvisato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Estate indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 37. Lezioni di nuoto.

Cap.7 Insegnante improvvisato

Ikki digrignò i denti e addento con foga la fetta di cocomero che teneva in una mano, sputando i semi nella sabbia.

“Preferisco annegare che avere lezioni da te” ringhiò.

Hoyga ridacchiò, posandosi una mano sul fianco.

“Oh, mi piacerebbe tantissimo vederlo succedere. Però Shun ha insistito. Tra tutti sono quello che nuota meglio e sa andare in apnea più a lungo, nel caso tu avessi bisogno di qualcuno che ti porti a riva come il peso morto che sei” lo punzecchiò.

Ikki serrò così forte il pugno che ciò che rimaneva del melone gli scoppiò in faccia, gocciolandogli dai capelli.

[101].


	8. Cap.8 Come un bimbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Estate indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 42. Raccogliere sassolini/conchiglie.

Cap.8 Come un bimbo

Ikki si sdraiò a faccia in giù sulla stuoia, guardando la luce del sole che si rifletteva sulle onde del mare.

“Che umiliazione. Farmi dare lezioni da quel biondino” si lamentò. Allungò una mano, recuperò un bicchiere da cocktail, che aveva incastrato ritto nella sabbia. Notò che tra la cannuccia e l’ombrellino si era nascosto un paguro, sospirò e fece cadere il liquido arancione sulla sabbia.

“Intanto hai imparato ed io sono felice che ora possiamo nuotare tutti insieme.

Oh, questa è bellissima” disse Shun, illuminato dalla luce del sole. Stava raccogliendo delle conchiglie e dei sassolini colorati.

“Felice tu, felice io” ammise Ikki.

[104].


End file.
